Heartfelt
by Literate
Summary: His eyes close as he wraps his arms securely around his twin, tighter, tighter; warm breathes cascades along the side of his neck, imprinting against his skin, fright, nervousness, what happens if-? Hitachiincest. SHINE 4LL Challenge.


More romantic scenes? Prolly don't expect that from me. ;P But, the song and feelings _dictate_ it so! So. Here, heartfelt. Different style than in Piano, but you could take this as a sequel if you want.

Warnings: Almost nothing besides a brotherly hug and slight kiss. I edited this a bit too much, so I don't expect it to be that spectacular. Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome song that is _Crescendo,_ ending theme to _La Corda D'Oro_, by the Stella Quintet. I also don't own the pwning power that is Ouran.

This is a _SHINE _challenge (made by yours truly). Take a song, take several lines, base the drabble on those lines. Write. Post. Rinse. Repeat. This time, I don't feel like begging you guys to check out _SHINE_. XP Just go check it out, link on my profile.

**Lit's Four Lyric Lines  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Song:** Crescendo, by Stella Quintet  
**Pairing:** HikaXKao

* * *

heartfelt

…

_each and every second, you're so lovely...  
the beats of my heart keeps resounding..._

…

He drags a hand against his cheek, savoring the light flushes of pink along his twin's pale skin. He doesn't know; he doesn't know _why_ everything's so entrancing, so _enticing_-

"Kaoru," his brother's soft voice resonates against his skin, and he blinks, smiling softly as his expression deepens, his hand moving to trace an invisible string along his face. He's confused, he _knows_ he is, but Hikaru confused and unsure is one of the cutest sights he could ever imagine.

And… it's _his_.

(_almost, soon, maybe, never_, always_-_)

His hand retreats from his other half's hair, falling away from him, just as identical hands catch it between anxious fingers.

"You sure I can do it?"

It's a whisper; he's nervous.

Kaoru doesn't answer; he instead, fixes Hikaru's tie, his hand removing itself from Hikaru's softly, inconspicuously.

"I mean, it's the first time… but…"

The younger twin simply nods, as his fingers grasps at a small black clip in his shirt pocket. Hikaru fidgets anxiously again as Kaoru brushes back a stray strand of hair, pinching it so the coffee strands are held up.

"… Kaoru…"

"It'll be fine," Kaoru mumbles absentmindedly, deliberately ignoring the frown on Hikaru's face. He pulls away, his hazel eyes scanning the crisp suit Hikaru had on, "You'll know what to do."

A firm yank on his tie, a calm, serene smile, and all Hikaru could do was look, disconcerted that Kaoru was letting it go so easily.

(_Kaoru doesn't let go of things so easily_.)

From behind large oak doors, the soft strings resound against the marble walls; rumbles of business conversations quiet. A violin plays alone, notes crisp against the pale night.

"… But… Kaoru…" he says hesitantly, his wide hazel eyes staring disbelievingly at him; his hand brushes fleetingly against his slacks, his fingers clenching anxiously, and his breath catches, "I- I- after all that, Kaoru, you're just going to-"

"Shh," he whispers, his fingers hushing his twin's rambles into a tiny squeak. He's right; Hikaru is nervous, nervous about breaking everything they had with just one dance, "It'll be alright. You promised. It won't be that hard, I mean, it's _just_ a dance."

_(it isn't-_)

Hikaru's eyes dart along the shadowed floor, before he closes his eyes stubbornly-

"No."

Kaoru quiets, feeling a hand against his lower back, before he's pulled against his mirror image; their hearts, connecting, _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump-_

The s_taccato_ shorten, echoing their synchronized heartbeats-

His eyes close as he wraps his arms securely around his twin, tighter, _tighter_; warm breathes cascades along the side of his neck, imprinting against his skin, fright, nervousness, _what happens if-?_

Hikaru's breath shudders, his heart skipping. A small tear peeks out of his eyes, as he nudges his face against Kaoru's blazer.

Outside, in the grand halls of the Fourth Ballroom, lights dance against the marble of the floor, piano keys begin pressing crisp notes into the thin air, and Hikaru's hand tightens around Kaoru's shirt.

Shadows wander aimlessly against the wavering branches.

"… Hikaru… I…"

Hikaru raises his face wordlessly, his eyes averted from the dark of the room, his face the illusion of a half moon. His hand connects with Kaoru's, his heart, beating heavily against his ears-

"What about you?"

Kaoru blinks, inhaling quickly.

"I'll wait."

Hikaru bites his lower lip, before shifting his gaze from their entwined hands to the pale blue marble.

"You can do it instead."

"Mother said you had to."

Hikaru narrows his eyes, his hand gripping Kaoru's tighter, harder, _I don't want to do it without you_-

"Fine."

His smile loosens slightly, his dry lips parting, his heart almost stopping as his twin lifts his gaze off the floor.

"…But I'll save the last one for you."

Kaoru finally smiles, a _true_ smile, "Alright."

Without another word, Hikaru releases his hand, taking a wary step backwards, the hall lights cascading behind him quietly, impedingly, silence unrolling into a long untouched strand between them.

Hikaru looks his twin longingly, and Kaoru sighs, his hand rubbing his arm, self-conscious.

"Well… aren't you going?" he prompts quietly, his breath held just ever so slightly; he cocks his head to the side, his eyes softening in half-defeat, half-victory, "She's waiting… right?"

Hikaru's shocked, surprised that his brother even _mentioned_ the _idea_ of it, and- and-

The melodies intensifies, filling the small room, violin, piano, _tap, tap, tap- _and the large wooden doors close slowly, their indistinguishable silhouettes basking in the glow of the darkness.

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

"Just wait," his warm breath soothing his subtle fears, his soft skin brushing against his own reassuringly, lovingly, "I'll still love you."

Kaoru brings him closer, closer than they had ever been before, their lips melding slowly, comfortingly, before pulling away, a familiar confident, _Hikaru_ smirk in his lover's eyes.

"I always will."


End file.
